Finding the Perfect Dad
by Pan-Son3
Summary: When Vegeta has to babysit Bra he finds out how wild a little kid could really be. When a kid is bad they have to be punished. When Bulma returns she is not happy with his punishment.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know so why even repeat. """""""""""""""I got this idea from my brother-in-law"""""""""""" Trunks: 14 Bra: 4  
Today was not the best day to be around Vegeta. He was mad because Bulma left him to Baby-sit there little child Bra because she had ("a very importent business trip to run to and she would only get in the way.") He always heard that from her, so this time he would just deal. I mean how much trouble could a four-year-old get into.  
  
"Where are you going Trunks," Vegeta questioned the snicky boy who tried to escape the house as to not babysit his younger sister.  
  
"I was just going to Gotens.....bye." And he flew out the house so fast that you thought at that moment a hurricane went by.  
  
So here sat Vegeta on the couch with his "little princess." She looked at him with her big blue eyes. When Vegeta noticed her eyes on him he barked, "What are you looking at?" She looked at him some more than began to cry. "Dont' cry or your going to your room."  
  
Bra stopped that instant cause she didn't want to go to her room. Because like most kids her she was 'afraid of the monster under her bed, and in her closet'. Trunks told her numerous times that if she didn't fall asleep by a certain time the boogy-monster would get her, and if she got out bed in the middle of the night the monster under her bed would eat her, so as all kids do on numerous occasions (When i was little for myslef I did) get up and run to there mothers and fathers room to sleep with them. And as always Bulma would let her, and well Vegeta would groch about it.  
  
So there they sat on the couch watching tv. Vegeta couldn't train because Bulma said he had to watch Bra and if he trained she would have a ball with trashing the house. As watching t.v. got boring Vegeta nodded off causing Bra to get a evil smirk on her face. She silently got off the couch and ran to her room.  
  
Inside her room she got out her crayons and markers and quickly ran downstairs. She took a red and blue marker and begun to draw on Vegetas face, couch, wall, and on the outside of the tv screen. When she got tired she curled up into a ball and fell asleep to her last design of a house on the wall.  
  
The phone rang causing Vegeta, and Bra to wake up. While Vegeta was answering the phone that gave Bra the chance to run and hide. She dashed off like a kid chasing a dog.  
  
"What do you want," yelled the angry now awaken Sayian.  
  
"Is Bulma there," replied the voice on the other end.  
  
"No," with that he hung up the phone. The always angry Sayian looked around his surronding and let out a loud growl.  
  
"BRA," he yelled at the top of lungs. When he heard no sound of any replied he became furious. She lowered her power level so low that he couldn't find her. Since knowing where all her hiding places were, and that her favorite one was the washing machine he quick walked away to the laundry room.  
  
"What would happen if I were to turn this washer on and fill it with water," he said to know one at all. Bra learned that the hard way. One time when she was hiding in it Bulma accidentally turned it on, and well you know the outcome. I wouldn't want to taste detergent.  
  
"No, I dwown," she yelled pushing the door of the wawsher opened ready to take off, but Vegeta had other plans. He quicky grabbed her by the collar and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE LIVINGROOM." She began to cry.  
  
A/N: Sorry I have to stop there but I have hel...School tomorrow. I will continue tomorrow on chapter school. 


	2. Chapter 2

"No, I dwown," she yelled pushing the door of the washer opened ready to take off, but Vegeta had other plans. He quicky grabbed her by the collar and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE LIVINGROOM." She began to cry. "I dwar pwetty pictures for you daddy," she wimpered looking down at her feet. "YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT YOU DON'T DO THIS WHEN YOUR MOTHER IS HOME, SO WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO DO IT WHEN I AM," he screamed so loud that his voice could be heard from outside. At that moment she took off running. Vegeta growled and punched the closest wall next to him. The wall had a shelf with detergents stacked on it. Well..... not anymore. There was a huge dent from his blow. "Shit," he mumbled looking at the damage. He left the laundryroom in search of his daughter. He looked in all of her usual hiding spots but didn't find her. He began to get angry for two reasons: One she had her ki so low he couldn't read it as much as he wish he could, and two she could have probably been in America by now. (I guess they live in Japan???? I wish I could!!!) He decided to give up and go to his room and take a nap. (Not much like Vegeta, but remember on Namek when Goku was in that tank healing.) As soon as he entered his room he heard a noise. It was sort of like a whimper or cry. He looked under his bed and sure enough she was there, and she had one of his shoes. He looked at her then reached under the bed and picked her up by the back of her shirt, then sat her on the bed with his shoe inhand.  
  
"You can't keep running you know you will be punished more, but right now you are going to clean and I will think of your punishment." She looked at him, and when he had a scowl on his face she quickly ran downstairs. He followed behind and gave her a rag and windex. (The best stuff to clean with.) She began to wipe the walls down as Vegeta went to the kitchen. He began to make a toasted sandwich when he got a glimspe of his reflection.  
  
"BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRAAAA," he screamed and she as being herself took off running, except she took out though the window. She had to raise her ki in order to fly.  
  
He quickly cleaned off his face and ran out the door taking to the air. A few minutes later he found her by the Son's house hiding in some bushes. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar and took off into the air toward home with a screaming kid.  
  
When they arrived home he sat her on the couch and began to yell. "WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFICUIT, DO YOU WANT YOUR MOTHER TO FIND OUT. AND I FOUND YOUR PUNISHMENT; YOU WILL TRAIN WITH ME." He growled looking at the time. It was already 6:50 p.m. After a moment she looked up at Vegeta. "So I don't care," she folded her arms.  
  
*SOWWY READER*  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT,"he lightly back handed her across the face. She began to cry, which turned into hisdarical crying. There was no mark or nothin. He didn't even hit her, he just tapted her a little.  
  
She got up and ran to her room. *slam* her door was heard slammed hard.  
  
Vegeta cleaned up the mess. (not like him) He went into the kitchen to find burnt toast, and forgotten meat on the counter. He quickly made the rest of his sandwich, ate, then threw the plate in the sink. Since he was not going to train of anything else he quickly took a shower and got dressed.  
  
Feeling guilty he went up to her room. He opened the door silently and peeked in. Inside the t.v. was on with some cartoon of a bear singing. Growing disgusted he shut it off. He went over to his daughter and sat down next to her. She was laying on top of her covers with a small blanket and her thumb in her mouth. She had tear strieked cheeks. He shook her lightly, saying lowly "bra time for a bath."  
  
With her eyes still closed she yelled, "Daddy don't hit me." 


	3. Chapter 3

With her eyes still closed she yelled, "Daddy don't hit me." That caught him off guard and he looked at her. She sucked on her thumb, asleep. He looked at her cheek and there was nothing on her cheek except the inprint of her blanket. (You know how if you lay down the side of your face on a blanket and its there for a little while you get the inprint of it.) When he knew that she was officially asleep he picked her up lightly and covered her with her blankets. He left the room and went downstairs just in time to see Trunks come into the house with a few scratches, and bruises. Trunks went up the stairs right when Vegeta was coming down. "Hey...uh Dad," he greeted. "Give your sister a bath, I'm going to train." With that he left. Trunks went upstairs and into his little sisters room. He sat next to her on the bed, and shoock her lightly. "Don't hit me dad," she yelled swating his hand away sucking her thumb. Trunks couldn't believe what he had heard, so he shrugged it off thinking she was having a bad dream. He shook her again this time a tiny- bit harder and she woke up and looked at him. "Hey Tunks." She said. Trunks always pondered why she never prononced it with the 'r'. "Come on you gotta take a bath kiddo." "Ok Tunks," she went to her dresser and pulled out a million clothes just to find her nightgown with the same bear as was on t.v. before. "Tunks happy," he replied imitating the way she pronounced his name. Sometime later it was 9:00, and once again Bra was asleep. After watching tv with your brother and eating ten cartons of ice-cream,(wow ten cartons, I can't even eat half a carton) a pizza she was over stuffed, while Trunks on the other hand was still hungry. She was asleep again his side with her thumb in her mouth. Trunks looked to the side when he saw his sister sucking her thumb he at ease took her thumb away from her mouth, not disturbing her. She didn't pull up a gruge. About a hour later Vegeta entered the house tattered up. When he was about to go up the stairs he saw Trunks jump off the couch towards him. "DAD DON'T HIT ME, WHATS THAT COMING OUT OF A LITTLE KIDS MOUTH," Trunks screamed at him. 


	4. Chapter 4

"DAD DON'T HIT ME, WHATS THAT COMING OUT OF A LITTLE KIDS MOUTH," Trunks screamed at him.  
  
Vegeta ignored Trunks and kept walking up the stairs, but Trunks flew to the top blocking his way.  
  
"Did you hit her yes or no, you better tell me." Trunks screamed causing Bra on the couch to wake up. But she didn't want to let them know so she hid behind the back and watched them argue.  
  
Vegeta punched Trunks in the gut, "Don't ever talk to me like that boy." He continued walking up the steps.  
  
Trunks went back on the couch and sat next to Bra who was now crying. He sat her on his lap and gave her a hug. "Dads just mad right now, he'll cool down by tomorrow, ok Bra."  
  
"But Tunks he hit you."  
  
"Nothin, I can't handle," he smiled too proud of himself.  
  
Trunks put on the t.v, and he and Bra were watching a movie until Bra fell asleep. He turned off the television, and brought her upstairs to her room. He covered her up and left to go get something to eat in the kitchen. As he walked downstairs the phone rang, and surprisingly Vegeta picked it up.  
  
^Bulma^ *Vegeta*  
  
^Hello^ *What* Vegeta growled. ^Someone is grouchy^ *What do you want women* ^To check in and see if everything is alright.^  
From inside the kitchen as Trunks was eating his sandwich he heard the whole conversations going on. He thought 'oh, mom is going to kill him when she gets home.'  
  
Just then there was footsteps coming down from the steps and Bra screaming over and over again "Can I talk to mommy,Can I talk to mommy,Can I talk to mommy,Can I talk to mommy,Can I talk to mommy." Vegeta growing aggravted by the second handed her the phone.  
  
^Bulma^ %Bra%  
  
%Hi mommy I miss you% ^Hi honey, I miss you too.^ %Daddy was yelling at Trunks%  
  
Vegata got curious as to what she was going to tell the women next.  
  
^He was, why.^ %I don't know% ^Ok^ %When are you coming hwome?% ^Saturday, dear^ %But that long time way% ^Its only three days away^ %ok% ^Put daddy on^ %ok% She looked over to her side and Vegeta was asleep. Bra noticed he had a long cut across his arm. %He, can't hes asleep,^ she whispered into the phone.% ^Wheres your brother?^ %Eatin food in the kitchen% ^Hun, I gotta go I'll see you soon^ %I luv you mommy% ^I love you dear^ %Bye& ^Bye^  
  
Bra hung up the phone, and looked at her daddy. Then she ran upstairs. Back to her room, and fell asleep.  
The next morning was like another morning. Trunks was playing loud music over his stereo. As much as Bra tried and tried to go back to sleep she just couldn't by all that noise. Running to his door, knocking, then him telling her to leave him alone, occured as usual. So at this time she usually got up. She went downstairs and found that her dad wasn't anywhere near the house.(she couldn't find his ki!) So she was about to go into the kitchen until the door bell rang. She quickly ran to the door, and looked out the window. Knowing who it was she went and answered the door.  
  
"Hey kiddo," the young boy greeted. "Hi, Goten," she smiled giving him a hug. Goten was Trunks best friend, and training partner. They fought in a tournment when they were younger, and Goten lost. 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm So Sooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y! I haven't updated in a skillion years. Also I'm ssssssssoooooooo sooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy but my computer doesn't format right.  
  
Goten went upstairs to hang out with Trunks as Bra ran into the kitchen. She took her coloring book and crayons from the counter and brought it to the kitchen table. She began to color and Trunks and Goten came into the kitchen and raded the refrigatator.  
  
"Hi Tunks, hi Goten," Bra shouted happily. They both sat at the table eating whatever was in the fridge.  
  
"Hey 'Tunks' wanna go training with my dad today and Gohan," Goten questioned pronocing Trunks as Bra would.  
  
"The name is T'rrrr'unks, theres a 'R' in the word." He began to get mad.  
  
"Does he get mad at kids who have no front teeth," Goten whispered to Bra and they both started laughing. Trunks threw a grape at Goten and Bra.  
  
"So you gonna come today man," he questioned again.  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Can I come?" Bra questioned.  
  
"Sorry your punished and dad is in charge. Now if mom was here then that would be another story."  
  
"Why would it son?" Vegeta questioned out the blues. Everyone looked to the refrigerator and saw Vegeta take a bottle of water out and walk towards the table.  
  
"Uhhhh, she would like me to watch Bra, right," he looked to Goten and on Gotens face was the expression 'leave me out of this man.'  
  
"Daddy," Bra questioned hesitly. He looked at her and sat down on one of the chairs that was at the table.  
  
"Could I go with Goten, and Tunks to watch them twain," she questioned hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"But Daddy I get well eucated."  
  
"You train with me today."  
  
"I'm to young," she stammered.  
  
"Your half sayian you can take it," with that he went upstairs.  
  
"Tunks I don't want to, I get hurt." She yelled jumping into Trunk's lap.  
  
"I can't do nothing about it," He informed her.  
  
"Then I guess I'll run away." 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! And for you reviewers no vegeta isn't "the bad guy." Well on with the story.  
  
Thursday:  
"Then I guess I'll run away."  
"You can't do that, and besides your young he'll go easy on you, and besides your half sayian you will be just fine." Trunks tried to reassure his sister, but deep down he was thinking he should stick around and watch how he trains her.  
  
"Hey Tunks," she questioned.  
  
"Hey 'Tunks', immitated Goten. Bra threw a crayon at him which caused him to laugh out loud.  
  
"What is it Bra," he questioned seriously.  
  
"Can you stay and watch," she put on the little kid act.  
  
"Sure, ehy not," he said.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," she shouted with glee as she hugged Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, and lets have tea and color," Goten chirped liked Bra. Trunks threw a crayon at him.  
  
Later on as Bra was taking a nap, and Trunks and Goten were playing video games Vegeta entered the room. He sat down on the couch next to Bra and lightly nudged her shoulder. She woke up and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"I tired, I tired," she threw the blanket over her head.  
  
"Wake up brat," he snatched the blanket from her. She sat up. "Ok I twain and be as swong as Tunks and Daddy." She put on a fake smile, because deep down she was scared.  
  
They entered the gravity machine, and Vegeta agreed to let Trunks watch while Goten on the other hand had to go home. Trunks promised to call Goten and tell him on how the training went.  
  
Bra wore pink windbreakers, and a sweatband. ^_^ (kawaii)  
  
When they were in there he walked over to the gravity chamber machine and turned the gravity on to "2". Immedity Bra's ears popped.(You know like when you go up the empiror state building your ears pop, and no I'm not from new york!)  
  
"Stretch," Vegeta ordered. Vegeta began to stretch and do push-ups, while Bra just sat on the floor and stretched her legs. Trunks on the other hand just found a place on the floor in the back of the room and began to watch. Ten minutes later Vegeta said, "Times Up."  
  
Bra stood up shaking ever so slightly. She looked at her daddy and he walked over to her.  
  
"First I want you to attack me." He stood his stance except his hands were at his sides.  
  
"Ok," she ran at him and punched him in the stomach. He did not flinch or nothing. She then kicked him in the knee, and kept on attacking until she was tired out.  
  
"Daddy I tired," she proclaimed.  
  
In the far corner Trunks couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. It was so cute to see his little sister trying to beat up her daddy.  
  
"Now its my turn," he goes to do a kick, and Bra puts her hands over her eyes, and he just puts his foot down, and waits to till she takes her hands away from her eyes. When Bra doesn't take her hands away from her eyes he questions,"Brat are you going to look yet." She takes her hands away from her eyes, "I thought you were going to hit me," she questioned.  
  
"I would not hit," he thought back, "I would not attack you unless you were stronger. On the other end of the room Trunks was surprised to see his father actully sorry for something he did.  
  
"Brat, its time for lunch I will train you tomorrow, and I mean train you today was just a mere warm-up." With that he walked to the gravity machine turned it off and exited the room.  
  
Bra walked up to Trunks and questioned, "If you are weak does dad get mad."  
  
"Your little it will take time," he reasurred.  
  
"I don't want to disappoint dad," with that she took off out the gravity room and outside where she ran away. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to disappoint dad," with that she took off out the gravity room and outside where she ran away.  
Outside she flew around. Without know clue she didn't want to go home. Landing in an unknown area she sat down on a rock.  
  
Storming into the gravity chamber Vegeta yelled, "Son, where is your sister."  
"I don't know," he got up and was about to walk away when-  
Vegeta grabbed him by the colar,"boy her ki departed out of here you better tell me where she is," he grew angrier, and angrier by the minute.  
Trunks looked the other way," I don't know," he said in a low voice. Immediatly he dropped Trunks and flew out the gravity chamber.  
  
Where Bra was she was beginning to get scared. She was now in a forest where the trees covered the sky, and the rest down was a bit dark. The only light appeared to be from the peaks of sun make by the openings of trees.  
  
All of a sudden there was a noise by something. Looking fanticly around she began to cry softly. "Daddy," she cried out real loud.  
  
Vegeta flew around, and around until he got bored. He couldn't find her ki it was real real low. That was the problem with his kids; when they go somewhere there ki is so low that if you were looking for them you coulnd't find them.  
All of a sudden out of the blue he felt her ki. She must've been scared. He took off toward it.  
  
She didn't know where the noise was coming from so she began to look for a exit out the forest, but stopped frozen in her tracks. There were a pack of wolves standing there, and high in the tree above her were a few monkeys. She was scared! Were they going to eat her?  
Right at that moment she tried to find in herself the courage to fly away about she just couldn't.  
The wolfs howled at her, and one lurged at her until..............................  
  
Sorry have to stop there but I will write this Friday. 


	8. Chapter 8

The wolfs howled at her, and one lurged at her until..............................  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO," she yelled, and powered up. She powered up so high, that even though she didn't know what she was doing, she sent a blast out of her hand, and into the wolves face.  
  
It was tough enough to kill the wolf, but it scared it, so the wolf took off, and so did its pack. The monkeys were gone even before she even looked in the tree again.  
  
Breatheing hard, she looked around, and smiled wide.  
  
"I wouldn't be smiling if I was you," said a mansular voice.  
  
She looked for the source of the voice, and found it in a tree. Vegeta was standing on a tree branch.  
  
"Ididn'tmeantohurtitimsorryitswasgoingtoeatmeandihadtogetitawayfrommesoijust gotscaredandallofasuddenidintknowithappenedandihitit," she said it one breath. (I didnt mean to hurt it, im sorry, it was going to eat me and I had to get it away from me so I just got scared and all of a sudden I didnt know what happened I didnt know and I hit it...I wrote it like that cause its very adorable when little kids talk to fast like that.)  
  
"Your powerful," he reasured her daughter. Why does this keep happening, these kids keep getting stronger, and stronger at such a young age, Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Daddy, see," she flew over to him," I'm very strong," she said, and jumped into his arm, and of course he caught her.  
  
"Your still punished," he growled.  
  
"I know, I clean when we get home," she said, and cuddled into her daddy's arms going to sleep.  
  
~Few Hours Later~  
  
"Daddy I'm done," yelled Bra as she sat on the livingroom floor.  
  
Vegeta entered the room, and looked around. The walls still had a few light marks on them, but he told her she was done.  
  
She sat down on the couch, and put her thumb in her mouth, while getting a shirt that was left on the couch by Trunks,and holding it while she sucked her thumb.  
  
"Get your thumb out of your mouth," he yelled, "Your not a baby."  
  
"It taste good daddy," she said, and took her thumb out. "Daddy I'm hungry," she said putting on her 'little kid act.'  
  
"You ate two hours ago," he said sitting on the couch. Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment sensing Trunks go super-saiyan somewhere in the woods.  
  
"Daddy wanna play a game," she suddenly questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Wanna play with my dollies," she questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Wanna color?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Daddy want to do you want to do; I'm little, and can't do the things big people do. I have lots of limits, I'm only four," she said putting her hands on her hips to show her point.  
  
'She sounds like her mother,' Vegeta thought as he rolled his eyes. When did children get so annoying. Oh, when Bulma had Trunks.  
  
"Lets play a game," he suddenly said.  
  
"What kind of game," she questioned interested. She jumped into her daddy'slap.  
  
"The silent game," he said, and inside his head he was smirking.  
  
"Ok, and when I win what do I get as a pize," she questioned.  
  
'A one way trip to the moon,' he thought in his head. "I'll take you somewhere," he said, and lied down. Bra jumped off him,"We could go toy shopping," she said excited.  
  
"Yes," he said little bit by bit growing aggravated.  
  
"Okay," she gave him a kiss on the cheek,"I go in my room," she said, and ran upstiars.  
  
If anyone else tried to kiss Vegeta (except Bulma) they would go flying though to the next demention, but Bra got her daddy wrapped around her little finger. Vegeta always ponders still why Bulma decided to have another one. One was plenty enough.  
  
A/N:Gotta stop there, goodnight! ^_^ 


End file.
